Darkness Through Times
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Suite de ma fic Over Time...3 ans après la naissance de son fils,Alice Cale ne va pas bien.Un mauvais présentiment consernant Jim,Spock,Leonard, Clark, Oliver et les autres l'étouffe.Avec Kara,Alice et Chloé partent donc afin de réglé ce problème..
1. Bad Feelings

_**Lily Jolie say hello! : Coucou tout le monde! Alors alors voici la suite de ma fic Over time! Jay je suis certaine que tu es entrain de dire que je suis complètement dingue et c'est pas faux! J'espère que la suite te plaira et plaira a tout le monde :P En tout cas, moi je sens que sa va être génial! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, REVIEWS!**_

* * *

**Darkness through times**

**Prologue : Bad feelings**

Le soleil était radieux et réchauffait la baie de San Fransisco. Partout, dès qu'il y avait un espace vert à quelque part, des floppées de jeunes gens habillés en rouge sortaient et profitaient de la chaleur retrouvée après un long hiver particulièrement froid. Assisse sur un banc de parc non loin de l'endroit où jouait son fils, une jeune femme blonde regardait le ciel en soupirant. Depuis la naissance de son fils, trois ans plus tôt, elle n'avait pas pu remettre les pieds sur le vaisseau sur lequel elle travaillait. De plus, son mari et ses frères étaient sur le dit vaisseau et était partit pour une longue mission d'une durée de six mois. Les trois hommes de sa vie lui manquait beaucoup, mais également les étoiles, l'espace et tout ce qui faisait qu'elle aimait Starfleet et son travail.

Lorsque la jeune femme poussa un énième soupire son amie, toute aussi blonde qu'elle, soupira a son tour. À elle aussi son mari lui manquait et elle s'inquiétait, mais l'état dans lequel plongeait son amie plongeait un peu plus jour après jour l'inquiétait davantage. En effet Alice Cale, car c'est bien d'elle qu'il s'agissait, devenait de plus en plus morose et mélancolique. Des cernes violettes apparaissaient sous ses yeux et ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue. Alors que Chloé regardait Oliver et Keena jouer dans le bac a sable un peu plus loin, elle regarda Alice a la dérobée. Son amie était vraiment dans un mauvais état et elle n'y pouvait rien. Leonard aurait sans doute sut quoi faire mais l'Enterprise était parti pour une longue mission et ils étaient beaucoup trop loin pour qu'elle puisse communiquer avec eux. Si elle avait pu le faire, non seulement Leonard lui aurait dit quoi faire, mais Jim aurait fait faire un très rapide demi tour à son vaisseau malgré tout ce que cela pourrait lui couter.

Chloé avait tentée plus d'une fois de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa meilleure amie, mais cette dernière était plus refermée sur elle-même que jamais. Et ne connaissant que très peu la morphologie vulcaine, elle ne pouvait pas savoir s'il était question d'un problème physique ou mentale. Alors qu'elle allait une fois de plus demander à Alice ce qui n'allait pas, elle vit la jeune femme froncer les sourcils et se lever. Chloé la regarda appeler les enfants et leur dire qu'il était temps de rentrer. Voyant le visage inquiet de son amie, Chloé prit sa fille dans ses bras et la suivit sans un mot.

Elles passèrent tout d'abord chez Chloé et Alice lui fit prendre des vêtements pour elle et Keena. Ensuite, elles allèrent chez Alice prendre des vêtements pour elle et Oliver. Par la suite, et toujours sans un mot, Alice les dirigea vers la gare où attendait les navettes qui menaient aux vaisseaux destinés aux civiles voulant voyager sur une autre planète. De plus en plus surprise, Chloé entendit Alice prendre deux billets adultes et deux enfants pour Krypton. Immédiatement, sans que Chloé ne puisse poser une question, elles furent conduites à la navette qui leur était destinée.

Une fois que le vaisseau de plaisance, beaucoup moins high-tech que l'Enterprise, fut en route pour Krypton, Chloé tenta Alice mais ne sachant pas vraiment quoi y répondre alors Alice préféra ne rien lui dire. Inquiétant d'autan plus son amie.

Le voyage dura en tout et pour tout deux petites heures, mais Chloé se sentait comme si elle était sur ce vaisseau depuis des jours. Cependant, Chloé fut un peu soulagé en voyant le petit sourire qui ornait le visage de son amie. Elle savait que venir sur Krypton lui faisait toujours du bien, mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas que pour le plaisir qu'elles étaient là sinon Alice le lui aurait dit. Les enfants toujours dans les bras, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent cers la demeure royale où Alice avait sans doute l'intention de s'entretenir avec les souverains. Chloé se demanda un instant qui était les présents souverains puisque Jorel et Lara étaient décédés depuis bien longtemps.

Elle n'eu pas a attendre trop longtemps pour le savoir et la surprise fut de taille. Assis sur un grand fauteuil blanc se tenait Clark Kent, ou plutôt Kalel, vêtut d'un pentalon ample blanc et d'une tunique blanche également. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi long et indomptés, ses yeux toujours aussi vert et ses sourires toujours aussi doux. Totalement bouche bée, Chloé observa le visage de son meilleur ami se peindre d'une expression étrange, comme si il ne la reconnaissait pas. Pas totalement. Chloé tourna son regard vers Alice qui lui sourit pour la rassurée. Alice posa ensuite son fils par terre qui alla immédiatement s'accrocher au jeans de sa marraine. Sidérée, Chloé regarda Alice s'avancée, s'inclinée devant le roi Kalel et enfin lui parler.

- Bonjour roi Kalel! Dit-elle avec un sourire doux. Cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir enfin!  
- Pardonnez-moi, répondit-il courtois, mais est-ce que l'on se connait?  
- Je sais que pour vous cela fait plus de deux cents ans que nous ne nous sommes plus vue, débuta-t-elle en surprenant Chloé d'avantage, mais j'étais et serais toujours votre cousine mon cher ami!  
- Alice! Murmura Kalel. Cela fait si longtemps, à ma grande honte, j'avais oublié.  
- C'est comprenable, Clark! Répondit Alice en souriant. J'imagine que dire bonjour à ta meilleure amie te ferait plaisir! Ajouta-t-elle en pointant Chloé.

Clark fit ni une ni deux et courut prendre Chloé dans ses bras. La jeune eut juste le temps de poser sa fillette avant d'être appée dans l'étreinte de son meilleur ami. Il y avait si longtemps que Clark avait cessé d'être Clark Kent et était devenu Kalel fils de Jorel, roi de Krypton. La présence de Chloé, d'Alice et des deux enfants lui firent un bien fou. Malheureusement, après quelques minutes, Alice dû briser le plaisir des retrouvailles.

- Écoute, Clark, commença la jeune femme soudainement plus inquiète, nous ne sommes malheureusement pas là pour le plaisir.  
- Que ce passe-t-il, tu m'inquiète! Répondit-il, soudainement plus sérieux.  
- L'Enterprise est parti depuis deux mois pour une mission de six mois…débuta-t-elle.  
- Et tu n'es pas abord? Demanda Clark, surpris.  
- Tradition dans l'éducation des jeunes vulcains. Répondit-elle. Olivier rentrera au collège préparatoire vulcain à l'âge de six ans et jusqu'à ce moment là c'est moi qui doit prendre en charge son éducation. Quand il sera en penssionnat sur vulcain, je pourrais reprendre le boulot. Mais bref je continue, cela fait deux mois qu'ils sont partis et j'ai depuis le début un mauvais présentiment qui m'empêche de dormir et de fonctionner correctement. Et maintenant j'ai la certitude que quelque chose ne vas pas à Smallville, en 2014, pour toi, Lois et Olie et j'ai la conviction que Jim et les autres sont impliqués et cela m'effrait.  
- Dit moi ce que je peux faire pour vous aider! Répondit-il immédiatement.  
- J'aimerais que tu envois quelqu'un chercher Kara sur Krypton à cette époque, débuta la jeune femme, et qu'elle vienne ici nous chercher pour ensuite nous conduire sur la terre en 2014. Je ne peux pas rester ici à rien faire alors que je sens que quelque chose ne vas pas!  
- Mais, et les enfants? Demanda Clark.  
- Oliver et Keena viendront avec nous, répondit la jeune femme en soupirant, je trouverais bien un moyen de les mettres en sécurité le temps de m'occuper de cette affaire.  
- Appelle ma mère, elle s'en occupera avec plaisir! Répondit simplement le roi. Je me charge de faire venir Kara immédiatement, elle sera là dans quelques minutes. Et je vous fais préparer un vaisseau qui conviendra pour le voyage.  
- Merci, Clark. Souffla Alice en le serrant dans ses bras.

Alors que Clark quitta afin d'accomplir ce qu'il venait de dire, Alice s'excusa auprès de Chloé de ne rien lui avoir dit mais elle ne savait pas comment expliquer ses impressions et elle ne voulait pas l'inquiété outre mesure. Chloé lui assura qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et la remercia de ne pas la laisser derrière.

Après trente minutes d'attente, les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent sur Clark et Kara qu'Alice s'empressa de prendre dans ses bras. La jeune Kryptonienne fut ravie de rencontrer son neveu et la petite Keena. Alice fit un rapide topo à Kara et une fois cela fait, elles se dirigèrent vers les hangars escorté par le roi lui-même. Clark souhaita bonne chance aux trois jeunes femmes et les regarda embarquer. Une fois que leur vaisseau eu quitter l'atmosphère de Krypton, Clark pria pour qu'Alice puisse empêcher ce qu'il avait vécu sur terre à cette époque là…


	2. Help message

_**Lily Jolie is there! : Hey coucou! Voilà donc le chapitre 1! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire mais je vous préviens, sa s'annonce mal :D Lol bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas! REVIEWS!**_

* * *

**Darkness through times**

**Chapitre un : Help message**

Pendant l'heure que dura le voyage entre Krypton et la Terre, Kara écouta Chloé lui faire un résumé de l'état préocupant dans lequel se trouvait Alice pendant que cette dernière jouait avec les enfants. Kara trouva d'autant plus préocupant l'état de sa sœur puisse qu'elle avait déjà vu les pouvoirs prémonitoires d'Alice en action. La dernière fois, ils avaient faillis la tuer et la situation semblait pourtant moins préocupante que celle qui se profilait devant eux. Elle se doutait également qu'Alice l'avait fait demander justement pour pouvoir l'aider à gérer ce pouvoir.

Kara savait que sa sœur, lorsqu'elle était Kryptonienne, avait de grands pouvoirs. Si Kalel représentait la force et les capacités physiques à l'état pure, Keena elle représentait la puissance de l'esprit. Kalel était rapide, puissant, avait une super vision termique et rayon X, etc. Keena, elle, avait le pouvoir de parler aux morts. Et même si c'était un pouvoir que tous les leurs possédaient, personne ne savait le contrôler et l'utiliser comme Keena. Elle avait également un pouvoir de télékinésie, de télépathie, une intelligence supérieure et, le plus puissant de ses pouvoirs, l'art des prémonitions. Kara avait pensée qu'en devenant une Vulcaine, Alice aurait perdu ces dons. Mais apparament elle avait tord et le plus fort de ses pouvoirs, et le plus incontrôlé, c'était réveillé. Malgré toutes ses inquiétudes, Kara se garda de révéler à Chloé ce qu'elle savait. Ce n'était pas à elle de le faire et pour l'instant mieux vallait voir avant d'en parler.

Finalement, leur vaisseau sortit de distortion devant la Terre dénuée de garre spaciale. Kara plaça le vaisseau en orbite, lança le système de camouflage qui empêcherait les différent satellites de les découvrires, enclancha le pilote automatique, mis en service le petit bloc de contrôle à distance du vaisseau et dirigea finalement Alice, Chloé et les enfants vers le bloc de téléportation.

Quand elles furent toutes à terre avec les enfants, Alice put voir avec plaisir un immense sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de Chloé. Si pour elle Krypton était un baume au cœur, elle savait que la terre à cette époque était un véritable bonheur pour Chloé. Alice savait que même si Chloé était heureuse avec Leonard et avec leur grande et étrange famille au 23e siècle, revenir chez elle, à son époque lui ferait toujours un grand bien.

Alice détacha finalement son regard de Chloé pour regarder autour d'eux. Rapidement, elle souria à son tour en constatant qu'ils étaient dans l'un des champs de la ferme Kent et que la maison jaune de la famille était visible. Alice attrappa Oliver et elle se dirigea vers la maison, vite suivie de Chloé, Keena et Kara, tout en souhaitant que Clark s'y trouve.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elles passèrent près de la grange rouge pour arriver face à la maison. Le pick-up de Clark n'était pas là mais une petite voiture rouge était garrée près de la maison. Haussant les épaules, Alice se dirigea quand même vers la maison. Supposant qu'il devait s'agir de Lois, Chloé et Kara lui emboitèrent le pas. Quand elles l'eut rejoint, Alice passa Oliver à Kara et alla frapper à la porte. Cependant, loin de se retrouver face à Lois, c'est Martha Kent qui leur ouvrit la porte.

- Alice! S'exclama-t-elle, ravi. Chloé! Kara! Cela me fait tellement plaisir de vous voir! Mais entrez donc les filles!  
- Bonjour, Martha! Rigola Alice après être entré. Est-ce que Clark est là?  
- Non, répondit Martha avec un sourire, il sans doute partit tôt se matin pour le Planet. Il ne sais même pas que je suis là! Et vous, mesdames, que faites vous ici, à cette époque?  
- Clark vous a raconté? Demanda Chloé.  
- Il fallait bien qu'il m'explique où tu étais partie, ma chère Chloé. Répondit Martha avec un sourire. Finalement, il m'a raconter l'aventure que vous avez vécu au 23e siècle.  
- Alors vous savez d'où je viens, Martha? Demanda Alice.  
- Oui, Alice. Répondit-elle. Clark m'a tout dit, mais j'avoue en avoir ratter quelques morceaux! Ajout-a-t-elle en rigolant.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, Martha! Répondit Alice avec un sourire.  
- Alors dites-moi ce qui vous amène à cette époque! Lança finalement Martha, se doutant que ce n'était pas que pour le plaisir.  
- Depuis le départ de nos maris et de mon frère en mission dans l'espace il y a deux mois, débuta Alice, j'ai un mauvais présentiment qui me broit le cœur et m'empêche de fonctionner correctement. Et il y a peu de temps, mon sentiment c'est préciser. Bien que ce soit encore très vague, je sais qu'il conserne non seulement notre famille, mais également Clark et Oliver. C'est pourquoi je suis allé voir le roi de Krypton à notre époque afin qu'il nous prête en vaisseau pour venir ici avec Kara.  
- Je vois…répondit Martha en soupirant. Et les enfants, vous n'allez quand même pas mêlés ces deux enfants à cette histoire.  
- Nous ne pouvions pas les laisser à notre époque, répondit Alice, car les seules personnes qui auraient put les gardés sont principalement celles qu'on devra potentiellement secourire.  
- Bon, dit Martha, faites ce que vous avez à faire et je vais m'occuper de ces deux bout de choux!  
- Vous êtes certaine, Martha? Demanda Chloé.  
-Bien sûr! Répondit-elle en souriant. En attendant que Clark me donne des petits enfants, et cela risque d'être long, cela me fait toujours plaisir de jouer les gardiennes d'enfants! Sûrtout quand ils font presque partit de la famille! Et de plus, je suis ici pour deux semaines et il faut bien que je m'occupe!  
- Merci Martha! Répondit Alice, rassurée. Reste encore la question de comment on va se rendre à Métropolis.  
- Prenez ma voiture les filles! Lança Martha.  
- Vous êtes sûre? Demanda Kara.  
- Mais oui! Répondit-elle en les poussant vers la porte. Allez, filer retrouver Clark! Il doit être au Planet à cette heure-ci!  
- Merci Martha! S'exclamèrent les trois jeunes femmes simultanément.

Alice et Chloé dirent aurevoir à Oliver et Keena qui, eux, semblaient déjà avoir adopté Martha Kent. Après un dernier aurevoir et merci à l'intention de Martha, Alice prit le volant de la Audi A1 décapotable rouge qui les attendait sagement.

Pressée par un sentiment d'urgent qui l'étouffait littéralement, Alice conduisit rapidement jusqu'à Métropolis. Elle fit en une heure et demi, un trajet qui en prenait habituellement trois. Une fois en ville, Alice adapta sa conduite au trafique sans pour autant ralentir. Sous la surprise de ses deux compagnes, elle dépassa le Daily Planet et l'édifice Luthorcorp. Elle s'arrêta finalement quelques minutes plus tard devant les portes d'un édifice que Chloé connaissait par cœur. Visiblement, Alice avait devinée que Clar devait se trouver à la Watch Tower.

Ne perdant pas une minute, Alice, Kara et Chloé sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Après une attente interminable dans l'assenseur, elles débarquèrent au dernier étage et Chloé ouvrit les portes de la Watch Tower. Clark et Oliver se tenait, côte à côte, face à l'écran géant qui se trouvait près du bureau. Étant de billet face aux filles, elles purent voir sur leurs visages toute l'inquiétude qu'ils ressentaient face à ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Inconscient de la présence des trois jeunes femmes, Oliver demanda à Clark de repasser la transmission qu'ils venaient de capter.

Sur l'écran, parfaitement visible par les filles, Jim Kirk apparut. Il était assis dans son fauteuil de capitaine à bord de l'interprise. Elles virent également Spock tout juste derrière le Capitaine, Bones de l'autre côté, Sulu, Uhura et Chekov à leurs postes. Scotty devait sans doute être dans la salle des machines. L'Enterprise semblait être en dificulté, l'image ne cessant pas de bouger comme sous des secousses de tires ennemis. Soudainement, la voix de Jim se fit entendre. Un accent de panique évident était également présent.

- Ici le Capitaine James Tiberius Kirk de l'U.S.S Enterprise! Débuta ce dernier. Nous avons été entrainés en 2014 contre notre volonté et maintenant nous sommes attaqués. Clark, Oliver, si vous recevez ce message, nous avons besoin de votre aide! Il faut que vous nous aidiez! Terminer.

Pendant toute la communication, Alice avait pu saisir la peur dans les yeux et la voix de Jim. Même Spock à ses côtés semblait effrayé. Alors qu'Alice avait encore le regard fixer sur l'écran, Kara du retenir Chloé alors qu'elle s'évanouissait. C'est d'ailleurs le peti cris de suprise de Kara qui alerta les garçons sur leur présence. Immédiatement, Oliver vint prendre Chloé pour l'étendre sur le sofa, alors que Clark posa doucement une main sur l'épaule d'Alice.

- Al'? demanda-t-il doucement. Tu es avec nous?  
- Je…oui je suis là! Répondit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration. Wuand avex vous eu ce message?  
- La Watch Tower l'a capter ce matin. Répondit Clark. Je l'ai regarder il y a une heure et j'ai tout de suite appeler Oliver pour lui montrer. Depuis on se le repasse en essayant de comprendre ce qui c'est passer.  
- Et vous, demanda Oliver en revenant vers eux, vous l'avez eu aussi? C'est pour ça que vous êtes là?  
- On ne l'a pas reçu…début Alice, d'une voix blanche. Mais je savais que quelque chose de mauvais allait ce passer. Ce matin, j'ai soudainement sentis que quelque chose n'allait plus avec l'Enterprise et j'avais la conviction que cela aurait un rapport avec vous alors nous voilà.  
- Oh! S'exclama Oliver. Vraiment désolé que vous l'ayez vue sans qu'on ai pu vous y préparer.  
- Ce n'est pas grave Olie! Répondit Alice. Avec les cauchemars que je fais depuis des jours je te jure que j'ai vue pire!  
- Bref, reprit Clark, qu'est-ce que Chloé a fait de Keena?  
- Elle est à la ferme avec ta mère et mon fils! Sourit Alice.  
- Tu as un fils! S'exclamèrent les garçons en même temps.  
- Il s'en ai passé des choses ces dernières années! Rigola Alice. Jim a épousé Uhura et ils ont eu une petite fille. Chloé et Leonard se sont mariés. Spock et moi également et j'ai eu Oliver.  
- Oliver? Demanda celui du même nom.  
- Clark Oliver Cale, en fait. Sourit Alice. Mais nous l'appellons Oliver.  
- Bref, reprit Kara, pour enrevenir à ce qui nous intéresse qu'est-ce que l'on fait?  
- D'abord, répondit Alice dans un sourire, attendre que Chloé se réveille. Ensuite allé chercher un truc a manger parce que je meure de faim et ensuite laisser la reine de l'informatique tanter de trouver une trace de cette transmission. Ensuite on verra.

Chloé reprit conscience quelques instant plus tard et Chloé, Kara, Clark et Oliver sortirent chercher quelque chose à manger. Comme Alice leur avait remarquer, ce n'est pas le ventre vide qu'ils arriveraient à quelque chose. Quand elle se retrouva seule dans la Watch Tower, Alice se repassa en boucle la transmission vidéo. À chaque visionement, son cœur se serra d'avantage. Il fallait que le moment soit grave pour que Spock et Jim soient dans un tell état. Finalement, elle éteignit l'écran en se disant qu'ils étaient toujours vivants. Pour le moment, elle les sentaient encore présent dans son cœur. Cela la rassura. Pas complètement. Un peu au moins. Plongée dans le silence de la tour, Alice s'approcha de la fenêtre et leva les yeux au ciel. Pourvue qu'ils aillent biens. Pourvue qu'ils réussissent à les sauver. Une larme coula sur la joue d'Alice à la pensée de Jim, Spock et Leonard. Cependant, elle l'essuya rageusement en se disant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore mort et qu'elle devait se battre. Mais pourvue qu'ils réussisent.


End file.
